


a red string and a sword

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Red String of Fate, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019: Day 4: SoulmatesAdora couldn’t get the sword in the Whispering Woods out of her mind, and had to go back to get it. Her soulmate string also happened to lead in the same direction.





	a red string and a sword

She couldn’t get the sword out of her mind.

It was stuck there, like it was  _ calling  _ for her in a sense. After seeing it, she just had to come back, she didn’t know why, but her guts told her she did.

So, Adora snuck out of the Horde and into the Whispering Woods to find it again. She walked through the terrain and looked forward, with the feeling of it being near just growing. And like always, the magical red string on her finger was there and, also seemed to go in the same direction?

She didn’t give it too much of a thought, she always knew her soulmate was far away, the string was always leading outside of the Horde, nothing special. It was probably a soldier out on active duty on one of the smaller bases that weren’t the Fright Zone. Right now, her string was just a red blended with all the bright, colors of the forest, making her notice it more than usual.

As she kept walking, she saw the glowing light, yes, that was the sword!

She sped up he’d pace, and stood there, in front of it, just looking, when she heard a voice.

“It’s this way…”

As Adora turned around and immediately froze as she saw the two people. She saw a girl her age with pink hair and a purple attire, followed by a boy. They definitely did not look like people from the Horde, and the girl, a princess Adora assumed, immediately looked scared, pointing at her. And as she did, all Adora could see was a bright, red string tied onto her finger. Adora blinked in shock, this had to be a mistake.

But no, the string on the hand of the princess connected to her own.

“HORDE SOLDIER!”

“SOULMATE?”


End file.
